You're my best friend
by Smeagollum78
Summary: Aziraphale x Crowley/Rampa. Juste après la fin du monde. Nule en résumés sorry


J'viens de finir la série « Good Omens » (plus qu'à lire le livre maintenant) et bref j'adore Aziraphale et Crowley/Rampa (selon si c'est en anglais ou en français) ensemble. Pour ceux qui connaissent pas ce sont respectivement l'ange et le démon chargé de s'occuper de la Terre et Aziraphale n'est pas si angélique que ça alors que Crowley n'est pas si démoniaque (et la suite je ne spoil pas). Oh dernier détail! J'écris en écoutant l'album « A Night At The Opera » de Queen par ce que déjà Queen c'est cool (fan de la première heure mon pote même si j'étais pas née) et ensuite ils passent beaucoup de chanson de cet album que ça soit des connues ou moins comme « I'm in love with my car » ou « Lazing on a Sunday afternoon » ce que j'ai trouve vraiment génial (ça montre que les gas étaient vraiment intéressés par la musique et ont pas sortis juste les musiques que tout le monde connais comme des gros nazes.) BREF! Assez parlé place à la fiction!

Dimanche, premier jour après la fin du monde.

Nos deux compères étaient tranquillement installés à une table du Ritz, leur restaurant préféré. Ils y allaient régulièrement depuis les années 70 et même si ils ne réservaient jamais, une table était toujours libre pour eux. Comme si quelqu'un prenait un malin plaisir à vider une table pour notre paire extraterrestre. Mais aujourd'hui, cela relevait étrangement du miracle. Ils faut dire que la Paspocalypse avait libéré les deux « hommes » de leurs responsabilités. Par conséquent, il est vrai qu'Aziraphale avait, peut être par inadvertance et de façon infime, usé de ses pouvoirs pour leur permettre d'aller au restaurant. Toujours est-il qu'ils se trouvaient là, dans ce restaurant chic de Londres. Crowley affalé sur sa chaise à boire son champagne alors que l'ange dégustait les différentes pâtisseries qu'il avait commandé. Le démon adorai voir son compagnon tomber dans le pêcher de la gourmandise. Il faut dire que pour un ange, il était loin d'être parfait, et c'était à son non-humble avis, tant mieux. Voir la lueur de malice dans ses yeux quand il jouait un « mauvais tour » à quelqu'un qui l'avait importuné, son sourire satisfait quand il finissait par réussir à insulter quelqu'un sous le coup de la colère ou encore son expression de pure extase quand il se délectait de sucreries. Tout ça, ainsi que le fait qu'il était simplement la personne la plus extraordinaire qu'il avait jamais été venu à rencontré, faisait que Crowley aimait son ami. Et que le premier qui dise que les démons ne savent pas aimer aille moisir au Paradis et convulser sous les chants antiques dans des salles plus blanches que des hôpitaux psychiatriques bordel! Il n'avait pas choisit de chuter, il avait juste fait les mauvaises rencontres, c'pas sa faute.

Aziraphale de son côté n'était pas beaucoup mieux que son vis à vis. Il regardait ce dernier étalé de façon incroyablement sexy sur sa chaise. Ce corps lui faisait tourner la tête, il était à se damner. Non seulement Crowley était incroyablement beau physiquement, mais en plus, il avait une âme magnifique. Il était rusé, intelligent, prévenant et gentil. Et que celui qui dise le contraire aille moisir au Paradis en écoutant du chant lyrique dans des salles plus blanches que des chambres d'hôpitaux, mais tout ceci de façon civilisée évidemment. C'était une évidence: son « partenaire » depuis 6000 ans était gentil. Si le jour de leur rencontre, l'ange l'avait protégé de la pluie, c'était évidemment à cause de sa nature d'ange qui lui dictait de s'occuper de son prochain, mais aussi par ce que le démon c'était montré juste dans ses actions. Lui même avait complètement raté sa mission en donnant son épée à Adam alors que Crowley l'avait ouvert à des horizons plus vastes. « Ce serai con si j'avais fait le bien et toi le mal » avait dit l'autre « homme » ce jour là. Et pourtant c'est plus ou moins ce qui avait été fait. Même si Aziraphale doutait d'une telle barrière entre bien et mal. Si Le Grand Plan lui avait déjà montré que les anges étaient loin d'être purs, Crowley lui rappelait tout le temps que les démons avaient été des anges. Il lui prouvait que bien et mal pouvaient vivre dans un seul être. Le démon était le premier attristé par les actions de « Dieu » toutes plus horribles les unes que les autres, tandis que lui sauvait quelques vies de temps en temps. De plus, il s'occupait d'Aziraphale. Ça n'était pas grand chose mais, ça allait toujours dans ce sens. L'ange avait un pépin, il venait le sauver. Il faisait attention aux précieux livres du libraire quand il venait chez lui, veillait à ce que son chocolat soit à la bonne température même s'il passait des heures plongé dans un bouquin, roulait moins vite quand ils étaient tous deux dans la Bentley (même si ça restait excessivement rapide). Tous ces détails faisaient chuter l'ange pour son ami. Il l'aimait, indubitablement. Cette perspective avait été auparavant proscrite à cause du Camp d'En-Haut qui n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde avant de les punir eux deux. Mais à présent comme l'avait souligné Crowley « T'as plus de camp. Et moi non plus, j'ai plus de camp. Il ne reste que notre camp ». Leur camp. Ça sonnait tellement prometteur. Eux deux, sans aucune puissance du Haut ou du Bas pour les emmer... euh embêter. Ils allaient pouvoir vivre comme ils l'entendaient. Enfin.

C'est tout naturellement que les deux amis se regardaient donc à la dérobée, de façon, disons le à voix basse pour ne pas se faire étrangler par un serpent tentateur enragé, très peu discrète. C'est simple, même une baleine échouée en plein milieu de Londres aurait paru absolument anodine face à leur manque de discrétion. Mais malgré, ou plutôt grâce à ça, ils se retrouvèrent plus ou moins rapidement dans la sublime Bentley de Crowley.

« Je te dépose mon Ange? susurra-t-il a Aziraphale.

\- Chez toi alors. Si la proposition de m'héberger tient toujours, répondit-il en rougissant.

\- Mais ta librairie? Elle est pourtant comme neuve! S'étonna le démon.

\- Il n'y a pas de lit dans ma librairie. Argumenta l'ange. »

Un sourire démoniaque se forma sur les lèvres de Crowley alors qu'il démarrait la voiture. Comme par hasard, « You're my best friend » de Queen était en train de tourner dans la dite voiture. 4min57 et seulement 1 piéton renversé et miraculeusement encore vivant plus tard, les deux « hommes » étaient dans l'appartement du démon. Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé de ce dernier et se fixèrent.

« Du vin? Proposa Crowley pour palier le blanc qui s'installait entre eux.

\- Euh bien... non merci mon cher. Bredouilla Aziraphale. Mmmh Crowley... je... tu sais... enfin c'est étrange, ricana-t-il, mais...

\- Je t'aime. »

L'ange, surpris, observa quelques instants le démon en clignant des yeux.

« Quoi?!

\- Je t'aime mon Ange. Putain de merde c'est débile mais j'y peux rien. Toutes ces conneries de fin du monde m'ont tellement détraqué le cerveau que j'ai envie de te le dire. Je t'aime. Je m'en fou si c'est pas réciproque mais c'est dit. Putain ça fait du bien. Le démon enchaîna, Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur pour toi quand la librairie a brûlée, comme j'ai eu mal quand tu m'a rejeté sous le kiosque et dans la rue et comme j'ai eu peur de t'avoir perdu quand tu as disparu au Paradis. Toutes ces histoires d'amitié c'est de la merde. T'es pas mon ami, t'es mon monde. Alpha du Centaure, sans toi, c'est de la bouze. Oh je devient mièvre, un vrai ange. »

Presque honteux, il ne fallait pas pousser le bouchon, il se prit la tête dans les mains. Aziraphale, touché en plein cœur par la déclaration de son « ami » s'approcha de lui. Il lui releva la tête, planta son regard azur dans celui de braise de Crowley et l'embrassa. Puis il lui dit:

« Je t'aime aussi. J'aurai été près à chuter pour toi. »

Puis il reprit les lèvres de son compagnon. Le baiser fut torride. Ils brûlaient tous deux d'amour et d'envie retenus depuis tellement longtemps. Finalement, le démon se détacha et avec un sourire mutin dit:

« Tu n'avais pas parlé d'un lit?

\- Oui c'est vrai que pour une fois j'ai envie de dormir. »

Crowley se tapa mentalement le front. Il avait oublié qu'Aziraphale, malgré son incompétence, restait un ange et ne connaissait pas vraiment les plaisirs de la chaire. A vrai dire, lui non plus. C'était bête mais il n'en avait jamais eu envie jusqu'à maintenant. Ils allèrent donc dans la chambre du démon et s'allongèrent, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Ils dormirent ainsi après quelques câlins et baisers, ne se souciant pour une fois que de leur bonheur personnel.

Voilà la fin de cet mini-fiction. J'espère que ça vous a plus. N'hésitez pas à commenter ça fait toujours plaisir !

Bisous


End file.
